Mandalorian Metallurgy
Metalsmiths Mandalorian Metalsmiths (Beskaryc Goran in Mando'a) were the craftsmen behind the versatile and nearly indestructible metals collectively known as Mandalorain Iron (beskar). Mandalorians fiercely guarded the secrets of forging beskar from outsiders, passing along the techniques from one generation of metallurgists to the next, strictly within the Mandalorian community. Their techniques allowed for the creation of alloys that were stronger, lighter, and more durable than the raw ore. Metalsmiths often bore the the ''beskaryc gaanse'' glyph on their armor or as a tattoo, identifying both their trade and their mastery of the metal. Beskar Forging Beskar is a uniquely resistant iron that develops a wide range of properties—and colors—in the hands of skilled metalsmiths. Depending on the alloy, it can take any form from plate, laminate, and wire to foam, mesh, micronized particles, and even a transparent film. Mandalorians jealously guard their beskar-working skills and refuse to sell the formulas for any price; attempts to reproduce finished beskar elsewhere have been disappointing. The ore is found solely on Mandalore, and only Mandalorians know how to work it to maximize its extraordinary properties. While raw beskar ore could be obtained by those with enough connections and money, it was considered too heavy and soft (in the metallurgical sense) for practical use. Instead, beskar was used as a base metal in a variety of alloys, though the ability to smelt and forge it was a closely guarded secret of Mandalorian metalsmiths, to the point that they would rather die than divulge their knowledge. To further complicate this, Mandalorians never bothered to 'patent' their designs or formulas, and it is believed that written records of the creation process are non-existent. Instead, Mandalorian metalsmiths would share their trade secrets exclusively through training of their apprentices, usually within the Clan itself. While most non-Mandalorians assumed that 'beskar was beskar', there was actually a variety of different alloys with subtle differences in the composition, though all must meet basic requirements to be considered beskar [http://bloodlinesforce.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Metallurgy#Beskar_Density Beskar Density]. Though it usually wasn't enough to make a certain alloy incompatible with Mandalorian designs, certain amalgams were favored over others if the option was available. A skilled metallurgist could trace the origin of forged beskar based on various traits such as color, luster, or pattern of the grain. For example, Clan Fell was known for it's 'star-burned steel', a beskar alloy with a distinctive bluish purple tinge and jagged banding. Known Alloys * Blood Iron - A beskar alloy with a silky luster, concentric wavy grain, and red sheen in an otherwise jet gray metal. Heavy and durable, it was the preferred alloy for starships or other large structures. The formula was created by Clan Zenlav. * Hut'Nelyal - Literally "Hutt Rust", a term given to non-Mandalorian attempts to reproduce forged beskar. Also used as general expletive favored by metalsmiths, or as an extremely derogatory way to refer to another's craftsmanship. * Spike Metal - A beskar alloy with a light gray color and characterized by distinctive patterns of banding reminiscent of flowing water. It was prized for it's beauty and ability to hold an edge, and was favored in any bladed tool from Mythosaur axes to surgical instruments.The formula was created by Clan Awaud. * Star-Burned Steel - A beskar alloy with a bluish purple tinge, pearly luster, and faint, jagged banding. It was a light weight alloy that allowed for easier mobility, and was primarily used in armor or war droids. The formula was created by Clan Fell. * Taung Iron - A beskar alloy with a rich blue grey color, straight grain, and metallic luster. The most versatile of beskar's high-grade alloys, Taung Iron is considered 'second best' to anything that doesn't have a specialized formula. Believed to be the oldest formula known to Mandalorians, it's the first alloy metalsmiths master and generally the base for all Clan-specific variants. This is what most people think of when they hear the word 'beskar'. * Wrought Beskar - A generic catch-all for smelt beskar with minimal refinement or a low density of the base metal. Typically forged by amateur metalsmiths who lack the skills or tools necessary to create distinct alloys, it is also common in anything 'mass-produced' where quality was sacrificed for quantity (such as armor produced in War Forges). Most beskar sold on the galactic market falls into this category. Beskar Density We Mando boys like to show we've been in action. Anyway, this is top-grade beskar—full density, two percent ciridium, no fancy lamination or carbon-alloy. Due to the secretive and unwritten nature of Mandalorian metallurgy, the exact ratio of beskar to other metals in beskar alloys is largely unknown and believed to be highly variable. Instead, metalsmiths primarily focused on the properties of the forged alloy to determine whether or not it fit the definition of Mandalorain Iron: * Strength and Durability: Beskar alloys must contain enough of the base metal to be able to withstand repeated blows from a lightsaber. * Sound: When struck together, beskar alloys should make a dully, heavy resonance. * Appearance: During the forging process, beskar is folded a minimum of eight times and should display bands of slightly different patterning in the finished product. Despite the fact that most beskar alloys were both lighter and often times stronger than the base metal, some Mandalorians preferred beskar-kandar, or "full density armor". Defined by using the minimal amount of additives necessary to forge it into functional armor (roughly 2% or less of another metal, and no carbon-alloys), it was both bulky and expensive. Full-density armor was typically worn for bragging rights, since it required great strength to wear with no real benefits over a alloyed variant. Ironically it was typically forged from the best raw beskar available, as the base metal had to be of the highest quality to function without the benefits of an alloyed metal. Category:Mandalorian Category:Beskar